Portable communication devices, such as two-way radios used in the public safety environment, often utilize displays as part of a user interface. The typical radio display comprises a liquid crystal display (LCD) covered with a glass lens. Another type of display, used on more consumer-type devices, is the touch screen display. The use of touch screen displays is growing in popularity as they provide a user with additional interface options through the use of capacitive or resistive elements within the display. However, touch screen displays are prone to failure in moisture and dirt prone surroundings and offer insufficient tactile feedback for certain rugged conditions encountered in the public safety environment. Touch screen displays are also prone to cracking or breakage if dropped under cold temperature extremes, and are not suitable for gloved usage.
A display that would provide additional user interface features to a public safety radio would be beneficial to the user. For example, a display that would allow for gloved usage and provide the ruggedness to resist abrasion, discoloration, and hazing would be highly advantageous to radios operating within the public safety environment.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a display with increased user interface options for a public safety radio or other electronic device operating within ruggedized environments.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.